


Sounding It Out

by FreshBrains



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, During Canon, Erotica, F/F, Masturbation, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want me to keep reading?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounding It Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash_today [Cold Snap: Winter 2015 Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/620853.html) prompt: _A League of Their Own, Mae/Shirley, literacy._

“Keep readin’,” Mae says, voice low and husky with arousal. She works her hand furiously between her legs, fingers trapped in the damp cage of her underwear, her ragged nails catching on the edges of her stockings.

“Lucille dipped her mouth low between her lover’s legs, licking up the…” Shirley pauses, face flushed and sweaty, her breathing labored. She glances at Mae, eyes hooded. “I don’t know this word.” They’re alone in the hotel room they share with Alice and Doris—the others are out for the night, but Mae suggested they stay in to work on Shirley’s reading before they hit the road again the next day.

Mae lets out a breathless laugh, hand stilling for a moment. “Good grief, girl. Right when I was gettin’ to the good part, huh?” She leans into Shirley, letting her dark hair tickle Shirley’s bare forearm. “Sound it out for me.”

“Mo…moist…your…” Shirley’s brow crinkles in frustration. Then her eyes light up and she smiles, that gorgeous smile that make Mae wet all over again. “ _Moisture_.”

“Thatta girl,” Mae says, nodding towards the battered paperback book in Shirley’s hands. “Keep going, baby. I’m almost there.”

“…low between her lover’s legs, licking up the moisture. She’s sweet and musky on her tongue, a for-forbid…forbidden pleasure she takes only when they can be alone for hours. She savors the taste, drinking in the sounds of her partner’s climax.” Shirley’s words tremble, her breathing gets harder, and she squirms on the bed, seeking friction beneath her dress. “Want me to keep reading?”

Mae presses her thumb down hard on her clit, grinding with the perfect amount of pressure and just-too-dry heat, and slides a finger into her wet cunt at the same time. “No, I think you should come here instead,” she says, and Shirley is kissing her in an instant, their bodies tangling on the small hotel bed.

“I don’t know where you got that dirty book, but I thank God for it,” Shirley says, hurriedly unbuttoning Mae’s blouse.

“No point askin’ questions,” Mae says with a grin. “Might as well just enjoy it.”


End file.
